Ek Rang Ishq Ka
by KSarah
Summary: Dear June this one is for you! A dareya story! Daya is in deep depression and tried to attempt suicide and only one person can help him that is none other than Shreya! Shreya is a psychiatrist and Daya is as usual a CID officer. *Last Chapter Updated*
1. Chapter 1

When Abhijeet reached Daya's house he was shocked to see Daya's condition!

Daya was laying on the ground unconscious! He was holding a knife in his left hand and his right hand was full of blood he just slit his wrist!

Abhijeet ran towards him! He patted Daya's cheeks - daya please aankhe khol! Nahi mai tujhe kuch nahi hone dunga!

And he removed his phone from pocket and called the ambulance!

After 5minutes ambulance arrived there and abhijeet took daya to the hospital!

In hospital -

Abhijeet and 1 ward boy was pushing the stretcher and going towards the emergency ward!

Meanwhile a doctor came and checked Daya!

Doctor - ohh god innka to bahut khoon beh chuka hai! Nurse jaldi se operation theatre ready Karo!

Abhijeet (linking hands) and crying - please doctor sahab mere daya ko bacha lijiye usse kuch nahi hona chahiye!

Doctor (touched his hands) - Don't worry Mr. Abhijeet I will try my best!

And doctor went inside the OT.

Abhijeet was standing Outside the OT praying for his life!

After half an hour doctor came out of the OT.

Abhijeet went near him and asked - ab daya kaisa hai doctor?

Doctor - ab vo thik hai! Khatre se bahar hai lekin behosh hai unnhe ek do ghante Mai hosh aa jaayega!

Abhijeet took a relief sigh after hearing this!

Abhijeet - Thank you doctor!

Doctor - Mr. Abhijeet aap abhi mujhse mere cabin Mai miliye mujhe aapse ek important baat karni hai!

And saying this doctor went towards his cabin!

Abhijeet reached near ICU and saw daya from the glass window!

And then he went to the doctor's cabin!

Doctor - Aaiye Mr. Abhijeet! Please sit

Abhijeet sat on the chair

Abhijeet (worriedly) - baat Kya hai doctor?

Doctor (explaining) - Dekhiye Mr. Abhijeet! Ye iss mahine Mai Daya sir ka dusra suicide attempt hai. Humne iss baar to unnhe bacha liya lekin baar baar kismat humara saath nahi degi!

Abhijeet (in tension) - Jaanta hu doctor lekin mai kya karu mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha!

Doctor - Mr. Abhijeet uss haadse ke baad Daya sir bahut depression Mai chale gaye hai and aise cases Mai akshar patients jindagi jeene ki iccha hi chorr dete hai! Aise Cases Mai patients ko bahut care ki jarurat hoti hai!

Abhijeet - doctor aap saaf saaf kahiye jo bhi kehna chahte hai!

Doctor - Mr. Abhijeet mujhe lagta hai Daya sir ko kisi ache psychiatrist ki jarurat hai!

Abhijeet (angrily) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai doctor?

Doctor - Mr. Abhijeet Daya sir bahut bade dillema se gujar rahe hai aise Mai koi specialist hi unnki help Kar sakta hai aur meri najar Mai ek specialist hai jo iss Case ke liye sabse best rahegi!

Abhijeet - thik hai doctor agar Daya isse thik Ho sakta hai to Mai aaj hi uss psychiatrist se milta hu! Aap naam bataiye usska!

Doctor - Unnka naam Miss Shreya Chedda hai! One of the best psychiatrist hai vo iss shehar ki and Mr. Daya ko vahi thik kar sakti hai!

Abhijeet was shocked to hear this name!

Abhijeet (worriedly) - Shreya chedda?

Doctor - haan! Kyu Kya hua aap itne pareshan kyu lag rahe hai ye naam sunke?

Abhijeet - nahi doctor kuch nahi! Mai aaj hi Miss Shreya se milta hu.

And saying this he left.

In evening -

Abhijeet reached the hospital where Shreya is a psychiatrist!

He went in her cabin .

Shreya was surprised to see Abhijeet!

Shreya - Abhijeet Sir aap yaha kaise?

Abhijeet - doctor Shreya mujhe aapki help ki jarurat hai!

Shreya (confused) - meri Help? Aaiye pehle aap baithiye.

And abhijeet sat on the chair in front of her.

Shreya (giving him glass of water) - Kahiye sir Mai aapki kaise madad kar sakti hu?

Abhijeet (took one sip of water and placed the glass on the table) - Doctor Shreya meri madad sirf aap hi kar sakti hai please mana mat kijiyega!

Shreya - areee Sir lekin pehle bataiye to sahi hua kya?

Abhijeet explained her everything about Daya's condition his depression and suicide attempts!

Shreya was shocked to hear all this!

Shreya - Dekhiye Sir mujhe bura laga unnki condition ke baare Mai jaankar but I am sorry Mai aapki koi madad nahi kar paaungi!

Abhijeet (trying to convince) - please doctor Shreya Mai maanta hu Daya ne aapke saath bahut misbehave kiya tha lekin sawal usski jindagi aur mout ka hai! Please doctor I request you please help him!

Shreya - I am really sorry sir Lekin Mai uss badtameej aadmi ki koi madad nahi karna chahti!

Abhijeet (with tears)- mai aapka gussa samajh sakta hu doctor lekin mere dost ko sirf aap hi bacha sakti hai please doctor Mai aapke saamne haath jodta hu (linking hands)

Shreya - areee Sir ye aap kya kar rahe hai please aap haath mat jodiye!

Abhijeet - please doctor mere dost ko aap hi thik kar sakti hai please!

Shreya thought for a moment closed her eyes and said - thik hai Sir Mai aapke dost ki Help karungi!

Abhijeet (happily) - thank you so much doctor!

Shreya just smiled.

And abhijeet left from there.

A/ N - So Daya ko kya hua ki usse psychiatrist ki jarurat pad gai? And Shreya Daya ki help kyu nahi karna chahti?

Should I continue this?

Note - plot is suggested by luvcidduodosti (June) I hope dear you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Abhijeet returned to the hospital he was really worried and sad thinking about Daya's condition.

He was walking towards his ward. When he reached there he saw daya was shouting on a nurse.

Daya (angrily)- mene kaha na mujhe kuch nahi khana aap please jaaiye yaha se.

Nurse - Lekin sir?

Daya - mene kaha na (and he angrily tried to stood up from the bed in order to go but he falls down on the floor)

Abhijeet hurriedly ran towards him

Abhijeet holded him from his shoulder - Daya tu thik hai na? (worriedly)

Daya (frustrated) - nahi hu Mai thik abhijeet! Kyu bachaya tumne mujhe? marrne kyu nahi dete mujhe tum shanti se!

Abhijeet (shouted)- kya bol raha hai tu? Hosh Mai to hai?

Daya (with tears) - nahi jeena chahta Mai abhijeet! Marr jaana chahta hu aise jeekar bhi kya karunga?

Abhijeet (angrily) - bass bahut ho gaya Daya! Ab ek bhi shabd aur bola to mujhse bura aur koi nahi hoga! Samjhe tum?

And he somehow managed to make him sit on the bed.

Daya (frustrated) - Tang aa gaya hu Mai apni jindagi se abhijeet! Bojh bann gaya hu Mai tum par aur baaki sab par.

Abhijeet (with tears) - Kisne kaha tu mujh par bojh hai aisa tune socha bhi kaise?

Daya - tum mujhe chorr kyu nahi dete abhijeet?  
Marr jaane do mujhe! **Ghoda jab langada ho jaata hai to** **usse goli maar dete hai Mai bhi uss langade ghode se kuch kam nahi hu!**

 **Apaahij** hu Mai abhijeet. Naaa apne pairo par chal sakta hu naa kuch kar sakta hu bojh bann gaya hu Mai tum sab par.

Abhijeet - khabardar Daya jo fir kabhi apne aap ko tune **apaahij** kaha to!

Daya (frustrated) - Sachai yahi hai Abhijeet "I am **Handicapped** and **useless"!**

Please chale jaao tum yaha se abhijeet Mai tum par aur bojh nahi bann sakta!

Abhijeet (with tears) - aise kaise chala jaau Mai tujhe chorr kar! Tu bhul raha hai Daya aaj tu iss haalat Mai hai to sirf meri vajah se agar tu uss vaqt mujhe nahi bachata to aaj Teri jagah Mai hota issi haalat Mai.  
To kya agar Mai iss haalat Mai hota to tu mujhe akela chorr deta?

Hearing this daya breaks down and started crying.

Abhijeet - bolo daya? Chorr dete tum mujhe?

Daya hugged abhijeet tightly and cried his heart out!

Daya - I am sorry Abhijeet! Kuch der ke liye Mai thoda selfish Ho gaya tha. Nahi saha jaa raha mujhse abhijeet ki Mai aaj iss wheelchair par hu ekdam bekar jisse har vaqt kisi na kisi ke sahare ki jarurat padti hai.

Abhijeet (rubbing his back) - Mai jaanta hu Daya ye vaqt bahut mushkil hai par mujhe pura yakin hai tu ek din fir apne pairo par khada hoga.

Daya broke the hug and said - Mene isski umeed chorr di hai abhijeet! Ab shayad jindagi bhar mujhe apaahij ki jindagi hi bitani padegi.

Abhijeet - Lekin mujhe pura yakin hai tu jarur thik hoga ek din! Ab tu aaram kar Mai abhi aata hu (and he went from there)

Abhijeet (in mind)- mujhe kal se hi Daya ka treatment shuru karwana padega!

 **Here in Shreya's hospital** -

Shreya was seating in her cabin thinking about Daya! How would she handle the situation.

 ***Flashback Starts***

6months ago -

Shreya was helping CID on a case. One day she was with the culprit and trying to get the information from him suddenly Her phone rings it was a very important call so she goes outside to attend the call.

When he came there she saw the culprit was not there

Shreya (in mind) - ae bhagwan ye kaha chala gaya? Kahi bhaag to nahi gaya.

Meanwhile Daya and Abhijeet came there.

Daya - Uss aadmi se kuch pata chala doctor?

Shreya was looking really tense.

Daya looks around and saw nobody was there.

Daya - vo aadmi kaha gaya?

Shreya (nervously) - I am really sorry officer ek call aa gaya tha mai call attend karne bahar gai tab tak vo bhag gaya!

Daya (loudly)- Bhaag gaya? Aise kaise bhaag gaya?

Shreya - I am really sorry…..

Daya (shouting) - sorry? Aapke sorry kehne se vo mujrim nahi mil jaayega hume.

Meanwhile Abhijeet interuptted Daya!

Abhijeet - Daya vo aadmi jyada durr nahi gaya hoga. Chal dekhte hai shayad mil jaaye.

And One more time Daya angrily looked at Shreya and left from there

After half an hour they came there.

Shreya (with hope) - Vo aadmi mila officer?

Daya (angrily) - nahi mila! Sab aapki meharbani hai doctor. Abhijeet mene to pehle hi kaha tha kisi aur doctor se help le lete hai. I wonder miss Shreya aap doctor kaise ban gai?

Shreya - dekhiye officer Mai maanti hu mujhse galti hui hai lekin aap mujhse aise baat nahi kar sakte.

Daya (tighting his fist)- Shukar manao ki aap ladki ho varna Mai chorrta nahi aaj aapko.

Tumhare jitni laparwah ladki nahi dekhi mene aaj tak tumhari vajah se vo mujrim bhag gaya.

Shreya (angrily) - ab aap badtameeji kar rahe hai officer.

Daya - Aap bass apne important calls attend kijiye. Pata nahi kaha chala gaya vo aadmi.

And Daya angrily looked at Shreya and left the place.

Abhijeet - I am really sorry doctor! Daya ne jo bhi kaha gusse Mai kaha (And he too left from there)

 ***Flashback Ends***

Shreya (in mind)- pata nahi kyu mujhe vo aadmi bilkul pasand nahi hai. Pata nahi mai usska treatment kaise karungi.

A/N - dear June it was for you! Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Abhijeet went towards the hospital to meet Shreya.

He reached Shreya's cabin.

Abhijeet - Doctor Shreya! Mujhe lagta hai hume kal se hi Daya ka treatment shuru karna padega!

But Shreya was having second thoughts about it she was not sure about helping daya.

Shreya (hesitantly) - I am really sorry Abhijeet sir! But mujhe nahi lagta Mai ye case le paaungi.

Abhijeet (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai doctor? Please aisa mat kahiye. Mere dost ko sirf aap hi thik kar sakti hai please help him doctor

Shreya (nervously) - I am really sorry par Mai unnke saath kaam nahi Kar paaungi.

Abhijeet (with tears) - thik hai doctor! Shayad Mai hi aapse kuch jyada hi umeed kar baitha aapko shayad apne farz se jyada apne personal issues ki padi hai.  
Koi baat nahi doctor mere dost ko Mai thik to karke hi rahunga ussse marne nahi dunga Mai chahe aap meri help kare ya na Kare (and he started walking from there but he stopped hearing Shreya's voice)

Shreya - ek minute sir?

Abhijeet turned towards her

Shreya - Mai kal se hi aapke dost ka treatment shuru kar dungi!

Abhijeet was really happy to hear this

Abhijeet - thank you so much doctor!

Shreya (smiled) - your welcome sir!

And Abhijeet went from there.  
Daya got discharged and Abhijeet took him to the house

They reached the house abhijeet make him sit on his wheelchair and took him inside.

Abhijeet - kal se hi tumhara psychiatric treatment start ho jaayega Daya!

Daya(shocked)- ye tum kya bol rahe ho Abhijeet? Psychiatrist! Tumhe aisa lagta hai ki Mai pagal hu? (angrily)

Abhijeet (trying to convince) - aisi koi baat nahi hai daya! Tumhare depression aur suicide attempts ki vajah se Mai bahut darr gaya tha! Tumhe psychiatrist treatment ki jarurat hai for your own good. Mai chahta hu tum apne depression se bahar niklo humesha tumhari fikar lagi rehti hai mujhe please mere liye?

Daya (unwillingly) - thik hai Abhijeet! Sirf tumhare liye Mai psychiatrist treatment ke liye taiyar hu.  
Lekin psychiatrist kaun hai?

Abhijeet (nervously) - doctor Shreya!

Daya was shocked to hear her name

Daya (shocked) - fir to mujhe apna ilaaz bilkul nahi karvana! Mai uss laparwah ladki se apna ilaaz bilkul nahi karvaunga

Abhijeet - thik hai daya! Fir Mai bhi apni CID ki job chorr dunga aur 24ghante tumhare saath hi rahunga.

Daya (shocked) - pagal ho gaye ho abhijeet? Kya bole jaa rahe ho?

Abhijeet - Mai bilkul thik bol raha hu! Tumhara kya bharosa kab apna haath kaat lo!  
Agar tum Dr. Shreya se apna ilaaz nahi karvaoge to Mai CID chorr dunga

Daya (shouting) - Tum aisa kuch nahi karoge Abhijeet!

Abhijeet (stubbornly) - Mai aisa hi karunga daya agar tune meri baat nahi maani to.

Daya (unwillingly) - Thik hai abhijeet! Mai Dr. Shreya se apna ilaaz karvaunga meri vajah se tum CID se durr ho jaao ye mai kabhi nahi hone dunga.

Abhijeet was really happy to hear that

Abhijeet (happily) - ye hui na baat! (and meanwhile he got a call from Acp sir and he had to go because of some important work)

Now Daya was alone in the house he lost in his thoughts.

 ***Flashback Starts***

3months ago -

Daya and Abhijeet were in a warehouse because they got a lead in a case one of their informer has asked them to meet him there because he had something very important to share with them.

They reached to the warehouse but they didn't know I was just a trap for them.

When they reached 4-5 men were already present there. Before they could understand anything goons attacked on them

They also started to fight back and they were fighting with the goons when one of the goons fire a bullet towards Abhijeet but daya came in between and the bullet hits daya's leg.

Daya falls on the floor

Daya "abhijeet screamed his name and tried to go near him but one of the goons attacked on his head with a iron rod and he falls on the floor and got unconscious"

Meanwhile goons started hitting on daya's legs with the iron rod Daya wanted to protest but the pain was unbearable for him he couldn't protest

Finally after sometime CID team came there.  
Seeing whole CID team goons tried to ran away but they couldn't! CID arrested the goons and took Duo to the hospital.

Daya was badly injured his legs were bleeding heavily. Doctor immediately took him to the OT

After an hour -

Doctor came outside

Acp (worriedly) - vo thik to hai na doctor?

Doctor (sadly) - I am really sorry Acp Sir but unnke legs par bahut gehri internal injuries hui hai jiski vajah se vo ab shayad kabhi apne pairo par khade nahi ho paayenge.

Acp was hell shocked to hear this

Acp (with tears) - ye aap kya keh rahe hai doctor?

Doctor - Mr. Daya ko paralysis ho gaya hai vo ab kabhi chal nahi sakte! I am sorry (and he left from there)

 ***Flashback Ends***

Daya's eyes filled with tears remembering the incident which has changed his whole life completely.  
He was crying silently it was really a tough time for him he was in dillema! He wanted to end his life but he couldn't because of Abhijeet

 **Next Day** -

Shreya came to Daya's house as she has promised Abhijeet that she will take care of him from now onwards

She stepped in his house.  
Daya was seating on his wheelchair Shreya started feeling bad for him seeing him in that condition he was totally helpless

Shreya reached near him

Shreya - Hello Mr. Daya!

Daya - Hello doctor!

Shreya - mai aapki madad kabhi nahi karna chahti thi Mr. Daya! Lekin meri duty mere liye mere personal issues se jyada important hai.

Daya - Mai bhi aapse apna ilaaz nahi karwana chahta lekin Abhijeet ke liye Mai kuch bhi kar sakta hu

Shreya (looked at him) - Sach kahu Mr. Daya! To yaha aane ke baad ab Mai aapki help karna chahti hu! Taras aa raha hai mujhe aapko iss haalat Mai dekhkar

Daya was really angry hearing that but his anger has replaced tears this time

Daya (with tears) - please doctor! Taras mat khaiye mujh par (and he started moving his wheelchair with his hands and go inside)

Shreya (in mind) - Bhale hi mujhe Mr. Daya bilkul pasand nahi hai lekin unnko iss haalat mai dekhkar bura lag raha hai Taras aa raha hai unn par!  
I will try my best Mai aapko aapke depression se bahar nikal kar rahungi aur mujhe pura yakin hai ek din aap apne pairo par bhi jarur khade honge.

A/N - I am really sorry for late update!  
This story is not mine alone Luvcidduodosti (June) is helping me writing this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Night** -

Shreya was in her room seating on her bed reading Daya's medical history.

Meanwhile her 10year old niece Amani came there calling her name.

Amani -Bhua! Aap kya kar rahe ho?

Shreya closed her file and kept it on the table beside her bed.

Shreya - Amani! Bacha aap ab tak soye nahi?

Amani - nahi! mujhe nind nahi aa rahi thi aur Mumma bhi so gai!

Amani reached near Shreya and hugged her.

Shreya - ohhh! to meri Amani ko nind kyu nahi aa rahi hai?

Amani - pata nahi bhua! Lekin aap kya kar rahe the?

Shreya - Kuch nahi bacha! Bass ek patient ki file study kar rahi thi. Aap vo sab chorro! Ye batao aaj meri Amani ne Kya kya kiya school mai?

And Amani innocently started telling Shreya everything with excitement while Shreya was listening her cute and favorite niece's talks.

Amani - aapko pata hai bhua! Aaj mene Shreyansh (her classmate whom she didn't like at all) ki help ki! Aaj na vo apna homework Karna bhul gaya tha to mene usse apna homework copy karne diya!

Shreya (happily) - ye to bahut achi baat hai bacha! Lekin aap to bata rahe the ki aap Shreyansh ko bilkul pasand nahi karte kyunki vo aapko bahut pareshan karta hai! fir aapne usski help kyu ki?

Amani (innocently) - aap bhul gaye bhua, dadi kya kehti hai? Dadi kehti hai ki agar kisi ko bhi humari help ki jarurat pade to hume usski puri help karni chahiye chahe vo insaaan koi bhi ho! Kisi ki help karte vaqt hume ye bilkul nahi sochna chahiye ki vo insaan kaun hai bass hume ye sochna chahiye ki usse humari help ki jarurat hai! (Amani remembered her grandmother's all words exactly in the way she used to say)

Shreya was a little doubtfull about helping Daya but hearing Amani's words her all doubts vanished.

Shreya (in mind) - Amani ne bilkul thik kaha! Mujhe humare saare differences side mai rakh kar Daya help karni hogi!

Amani (shaking her) - Bhua! Bhua aap kaha kho gaye?

Shreya came out of her thoughts.

Shreya - kahi nahi bacha! Acha ab aap so jaao.  
Kal school bhi to jaana hai aapko!

Amani - bhua mujhe nind nahi aa rahi hai! Aap mujhe story sunao na?

Shreya smiled and started narrating her a story! After sometime Amani slept. Shreya kissed on her forehead and covered her with a blanket and after sometime she also slept.

 **Next Day** -

Shreya reached to Daya's house. Abhijeet was also present there.

(Abhijeet convinced Shreya to conduct Daya's counselling sessions in his house instead of hospital! Seeing Daya's condition Shreya also agreed)

Abhijeet - thank you so much doctor! Aapne mere dost ka treatment karne ke liye haan bolkar mujh par bahut bada ahsaan kiya hai!

Shreya - please sir aap aisi baate mat kijiye! Mene aap par koi ahsaan nahi kiya hai! Ye to Meri duty hai sir

Abhijeet just smiled.

Shreya - Daya! Kaha hai sir?

Abhijeet - vo apne kamre mai hai doctor! Acha ab mujhe jaana hoga doctor mujhe pura yakin hai aap sab ache se sambhal lengi. (and he left from there)

Shreya went inside his room he was seating on his wheelchair reading a book.

Shreya - Good Morning! Mr. Daya

Daya - Good Morning Doctor! Aap mujhe sirf Daya bula sakti hai

Shreya was surprised to see his changed behaviour towards her

Shreya - kya baat hai Daya! Aaj to aap kaafi badle badle lag rahe hai?

Daya - aisi koi baat nahi hai! Mai ye sab sirf Abhijeet ke kehne par kar raha hu! Ussne mujhse kaha ki Mai aapke saath ache se pesh aau to Mai Bass vahi kar raha hu.

Shreya - okay! To chaliye aap apne baare mai kuch bataiye?

Shreya asked some casual questions and Daya answered them without any interest.

Shreya - acha! Daya ye bataiye ki ye sab kaise hua? I mean aap iss condition mai ho usski vajah kya hai?

Daya got really uncomfortable at the question! He holded his wheelchair tightly anger and frustration was clearly visible in his eyes.

He narrated the whole incident to Shreya! Shreya was listening him very keenly noting some important things in her diary.

Daya's eyes filled with tears while narrating the incident.

Daya (frustrated) - tang aa gaya hu mai iss jindagi se! Chote bade kaam karne ke liye bhi mujhe dusro ke sahare ki jarurat padti hai. Bojh ban gaya hu mai sab par! mai nahi jeena chahta, marr jaana chahata hu! Nahi jeena chahta mai ye apaahijo wali jindagi!

Shreya was feeling bad for him

Shreya - Mai samajh sakti hu Daya! Ye vaqt aasan nahi hai aapke liye lekin aap aise haar nahi maan sakte! Apni jindagi khatam kar dena kisi bhi chiz ka solution nahi hota.

Daya - badi badi baate karna bahut aasan hota hai doctor! Lekin aisi jindagi ko jeena utna hi mushkil.

Shreya was trying to make him feel better.  
Finally after their session got over Shreya went from there.

 **In evening** -

Daya tried to got up from his wheelchair but end up falling on the floor.

Meanwhile Abhijeet came there he hurriedly went towards Daya!

Abhijeet (worriedly) - Daya! Tum thik to ho na?

Daya (frustrated) - nahi hu Mai thik Abhijeet! Thak gaya hu mai Inn sab se! Mai apne pairo par khada tak nahi ho sakta ye sachai bardasht nahi kar paa raha hu Mai.

Tears formed in Abhijeet's eyes seeing his best friend- cum brother helpless. He immediately hugged him

Abhijeet - mujhe maaf kar de Daya! Meri vajah se tujhe ye sab sehna pad raha hai

Daya broke the hug " Issme tumhari koi galti nahi hai Abhijeet! Galti to meri kismat ki hai"

Abhijeet make him sit on his wheelchair.

Abhijeet (with tears) - agar tu mujhe uss din nahi bachata to shayad ye sab nahi hota!

Daya (avoiding eye contact) - beeti baato ko yaad karne ka koi faayda nahi hai Abhijeet! Tumhe ab ghar jaana chahiye doctor tarika tumhara intzar kar rahi hogi! Hari Kaka (his caretaker) hai yaha par mera dhyan rakhne ke liye.

Abhijeet nodded and went from there.

 **Next Day** -

Shreya rang the doorbell of Daya's house. Hari kaka opened the door.

When Shreya reached Daya's room she was shocked to see Daya was holding a knife in his hand and was about to cut his wrist.

Shreya hurriedly went near him and snatched the knife from his hand.

Shreya (angrily) - ye aap kya karne wale the Daya? Pagal ho gaye ho kya?

Daya (frustrated) - tum logo ki problem kya hai? Ye meri jindagi hai mai isske saath kuch bhi karu.  
Mujhe ye chaaku vaapas dijiye (he tried to take the knife from her hand)

But Shreya refused to give it back and throw the knife on the floor at a distant from Daya!

Shreya - Mai aapko aisa kuch nahi Karne dungi Daya! Ab aap meri responsibly hai mai aapko kuch nahi hone dungi!

Daya - aapki problem kya hai doctor? Jaaiye aap yaha se! Durr rahiye mujhse. Aisi jindagi nahi jeena chahta mai aaj to mai apne aap ko khatam karke rahunga.

Shreya (loudly) - Bass bahut ho chuka! Aap chaliye mere saath (she started pushing his wheelchair and reached near her car! With the help of Hari kaka she carried him in the car and drove towards a place)

They reached to a handicapped children's orphanage!

Shreya took him inside.  
Daya was confused why Shreya took him there.

Daya (confused) - doctor! Aap mujhe yaha kyu layi hai?

Shreya (indicating towards the kids who were playing inspite of their disability they were looking happy) - inn bacho ko dekh rahe hai aap Daya? Innke paas kuch bhi nahi hai ye anaath hai disabled hai lekin fir bhi kitne khush hai! Kyunki ye log jaante hai ki 'life is full of blessings' apni disability ki vajah se Inn logo ne jina nahi chorra!

Daya looked at the kids who were happily playing.

Suddenly a Football falls near Daya!

A 12year old boy came there walking with the help of his walking sticks!

Boy - I am sorry Bhaiya! Mera ball galti se yaha aa gaya!

Shreya picked up the ball and gave it to the boy.

Boy (smiled) - thank you didi!

Shreya (smililing) - your welcome! Aapka naam kya hai beta?

Boy (happily) - mera naam Manav hai! Aapko pata hai didi mujhe football bahut pasand hai lekin meri ek taang kharab hai! Par mujhe pura yakin hai mai ek din bilkul thik ho jaaunga aur bahut football khelunga!

Daya was shocked to see the boy so much confident and happy.

Shreya (touched boy's face lovingly) - Maanav beta! Aap jarur football kheloge!

Maanav (happily) - thank you didi! Ab mai chalta hu.  
Bye bhaiya, bye didi! (and he went from there)

Shreya(looked at Daya) -dekha aapne Daya! Ek chotte se bache ne bhi apni umeed nahi chorri apni jindagi se haar nahi maani to aap itni jaldi kaise haar maan sakte hai?

Daya again looked at the kids who were happily playing unknowingly a smile appeared on his face.

A/N - sorry for the late update!


	5. Chapter 5

**3months later** -

Daya's condition was much better now….he never tried to attempt suicide after he visited that handicapped children's orphanage….Daya started teaching the children's in the same orphanage from where he got the inspiration to live his life….Since his condition was better…..Shreya stopped visiting him…..Shreya helped him in the best possible way….she was just doing her work…she never liked Daya personally because of his first bad impression on her...she was very happy that Daya was fine now so she doesn't have to see his face now onwards...

 **One Night** -

Shreya was in her room….she was thinking about Daya…..

Shreya (in mind) - thank god! Daya ka case jaldi khatam ho gaya….ab mujhe usski shakal nahi dekhni padegi (this thought made her smile)

Meanwhile her niece Amani entered in the room….

Shreya - bacha! Aap iss time yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Amani - bhua! Aap please kal mujhe orphanage lekar chaloge?

Shreya (confused) - Lekin kyu bacha? Aapko orphanage kyu jaana hai?

Amani (happily) - bhua mujje apne friend Yash se milna hai….kitna time ho gaya usse mile hue….please chalo na….please

Shreya - okay baba….mai aapko le jaaungi….ab khush?

Amani went close to her and kissed on her cheeks "Bahut Khush! Aap na world ki best bhua ho"

Shreya - bass bass! Ab jyada makhan lagane ki koi jarurat nahi hai…..ab aap jaao aur so jaao….kal Sunday hai isska matlab ye nahi ki aap der tak jaagoge…..

Amani - bhua! Nind nahi aa rahi hai... Aap story sunao na? (she kept her head on Shreya's laps)

Shreya smiled and started narrating her the story caressing her hairs…after sometime she slept….Shreya make her sleep properly on the bed and covered her with the blanket…..and after sometime she too slept

(Just to clear the confusion - Amani's parents and Shreya often used to visit the orphanage and there Amani developed a bond with one of the children of orphanage Yash)

 **Next Day** -

Shreya and Amani went to the orphanage….Amani spotted Yash from a distance…..she freed her hands from Shreya's grip and ran towards him…..

Shreya (nodded her head in disappointment) - ye ladki bhi na!

Meanwhile Daya came there pushing his wheelchair with his hands…..

Daya (happily) - Hello Doctor! It's very good to see you after such a long time.…

Hearing his voice Shreya turned to his side….

Shreya (shocked) - Daya! aap yaha par kya kar rahe hai?

Daya - vo actually mene yaha par bacho ko padhana start kiya hai! To bass isliye….

Shreya (happily) - ye to bahut achi baat hai...Aap bahut acha kaam kar rahe hai Daya…..

Daya - doctor mai aapke ghar aane hi wala tha...aapse milkar personally aapko thank you karna chahta tha...aapne meri bahut help ki hai doctor!

Shreya - Daya! aapko thank you kehne ki koi jarurat nahi hai….maine jo bhi kiya vo bass meri duty thi….and I am glad ki aap ab thik ho….

Daya - still doctor! Thank you so much….

Shreya(smiling) - your welcome! Ab mai chalti hu…mujhe office mai thoda kaam hai (she made a excuse and went from there)

Daya too went from there and got busy in teaching children's...

Amani went close to her friend Yash….

Amani (happily) - Yash! Dekho mai tumhare liye kya laayi hu?

Hearing her voice Yash turned to her…he started searching for her….Amani went close to him and touched his hands (Yash was blind)

Amani (smiling) - Yash mai yaha hu!

Yash - Amani! Tu kitne time baad aayi hai….mai tujhe bahut miss kar raha tha...

Amani - mene bhi tujhe bahut miss kiya Yash!  
Mai Tere liye bahut saari chocolates aur toys laayi hu (she removed toys and chocolates from her bag)

And they started chatting and playing with each other…..Suddenly Amani spotted Daya talking with a boy...

Amani (surprised) - ye to Daya uncle hai!  
Yash tu yahi ruk mai abhi aati hu…

She started walking towards Daya….she reached near him and wrapped her little hands around his neck and hugged him….

Amani (happily) - Daya uncle!

Daya broke the hug and touched her face lovingly "Amani beta! Aap yaha kaise?"

Amani - vo mai na apne ek friend se milne aayi thi….lekin aap yaha kya kar rahe ho uncle?

Daya (smiling) - beta! Mai yaha par bacho ko padhata hu…par aap yaha kiske saath aaye ho?

Amani - mai apni bhua ke saath aayi hu!

Meanwhile Shreya came there "Amani! bacha….aap yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Amani (happily) - Daya uncle yahi hai meri bhua! Aur bhua ye Daya uncle hai….

Shreya (shocked) - Amani! Aap Daya ko kaise jaante ho?

Daya - vo actually!

Amani (interrupting) - mai batati hu bhua!  
Ye vahi ache uncle hai jinhone meri jaan bachai thi!

Shreya (shocked) - Jaan bachai thi! Kya matlab hai aapka Amani?

Amani - bhua aapko yaad hai ek baar aap Delhi gaye the to ek din….

 ***Flashback Starts***

Amani's school got over and she was waiting for her mother to come to pick her from the school…..Shreya always used to pick her up from the school but Shreya was out of town so Amani's mother was supposed to pick her up today….but her mother got stuck in some work in her office and couldn't reach on time….after waiting for more than 1hour she decided to go on her own by bus…..she started walking towards the nearby bus station but to reach there she needed to cross the main road…..when she was crossing the road she Spotted a truck from a distance approaching towards her on a speed….she got really scared and freezed at her place….she started crying and closed her eyes….but suddenly she felt a force on her body and in another moment she felt that she fell on someone…..

She opened her eyes and found herself on a muscular looking man's body….she was above him….  
The man make her stand properly…and touched her face lovingly….

Daya (worriedly) - beta! Aap thik to ho?

Amani was really scared she hugged him tightly and started crying….

Daya (patting her head) - kuch nahi hua beta! Aap bilkul thik ho….please stop crying

After sometime she stopped crying…..

Amani - thank you uncle….aapne meri jaan bachai….

Daya - lekin beta aap akele road kyu cross kar rahe the?

Amani - vo mai mumma ka wait karte karte thak gai to mene socha ki mai khud hi ghar chali jaau..…I am sorry uncle

Daya - shant ho jaao….koi baat nahi lekin aage se aisi galti kabhi mat karna!

Amani - I promise uncle mai kabhi aisa nahi karungi…

Daya - chalo mai tumhe ghar chorr deta hu….

And she happily went with Daya in his car….

 ***Flashback Ends***

Shreya (shocked) - Kya? Aapne ye sab pehle kyu nahi bataya…..thank god aapko kuch nahi hua (she hugged her)

Amani - bhua mai thik hu….uncle ne hi mana kiya tha batane ke liye varna aap sab pareshan ho jaate na….

Shreya (looking at Daya) - Daya mai aapko kaise thank you karu….mere paas words nahi hai…. Thank you so much

Daya - come on yaar Shreya! Tum bhi kya baate lekar baith gai….bahut purani baat hai ye…..

Shreya - but still thank you so much…..

Daya just smiled….they stayed for some more time there and then left the orphanage…

 **In Night** -

Shreya was in her bedroom lost in her own thoughts….

Shreya (in mind) - Daya ne Amani ki jaan bachane ke liye apni jaan khatre mai daal di? mujhe humesha yahi lagta tha ki Daya bahut selfish hai lekin shayad mai usske baare mai galat thi….Daya ek bahut ache insaan hai….unnke baare mai bahut galat sochti thi mai

A/N - Shreya's perception towards Daya has changed….will this lead to their friendship? I will try to update one story a day since I will be busy from tomorrow…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Some Days later** -

Shreya was in kitchen making breakfast…..Amani was seating in the hall playing game in Shreya's mobile….meanwhile Shreya's phone rang…Amani's face glowed seeing the caller ID.. ..she immediately picked the call!

Amani (happily) - hello Daya uncle! aap kaise ho?

Daya (happily) - hello Amani beta! mai bilkul thik hu. aap kaise ho?

Amani - mai thik hu… (and she started talking happily with Daya nonstop)

Shreya (from kitchen) - kiska phone hai Amani?

Amani (loudly) - Daya uncle ka! (and she again got busy in talking to her favourite Daya uncle)

Shreya (in mind) - Daya ka call? lekin unhone mujje kyu call kiya hoga?

Meanwhile Amani entered in the kitchen and handed her the mobile….

Amani - ye lo bhua! Daya uncle se baat karo vo aapko party ke liye invite karna chahte hai (and she ran outside)

Shreya (on call) - haaan Daya boliye! Kuch kaam tha?

Daya (smiling) - doctor Shreya! Aaj Abhijeet ka birthday hai isliye mene apne ghar mai ek choti si party rakhi hai….agar aap bhi aayengi to mujhe bahut khusi hogi!

Shreya (trying to avoid) -I am really sorry Daya! Par mai nahi aa paaungi….aaj bahut busy hu…I am sorry

Daya (a bit upset) - it's okay Shreya! Lekin agar aap aati to mujhe sach mai bahut khusi hoti….please time nikalne ki koshish jarur karna mai aapka intzaar karunga! (and he cut the call)

Shreya felt bad that she denied his request….she went out and kept the breakfast on the dining table….meanwhile Amani came out with a light pink colour gown in her hands….

Amani (excited) - Bhua aaj aap ye dress pahen kar jaana party mai…

Shreya - Amani beta! Bhua nahi jaa rahi hai party mai….

Amani (upset) - kyu bhua? Please jaao na…Daya uncle ne itne pyaar se aapko invite kiya hai…

Shreya (touching her face) - bacha aaj hospital mai bahut kaam hai…shaam tak free nahi ho paaungi!

Amani jerked her hand and turned to other side crossing her hands around her chest with a angry pout….

Amani (angry pout) - aap mujhse baat hi mat karo! Mere Daya uncle ne aapko itne pyaar se invite kiya hai aur aap nahi jaa rahe hai! This is not fair…mai katti hu aap se!

Shreya - areee! (she thought for a moment) acha baba thik hai…mai jaaungi tumhare pyaare Daya uncle ki party mai…

Amani (happily) - yeaahhhh! (and she hugged her)

 **In Evening** -

Shreya went to Daya's house….house was beautifully decorated and on a board Happy Birthday Abhijeet was written….only some close friends were present in the party along with other CID members…she step inside the house…Abhijeet went towards her and happily greeted her

Abhijeet (happily) - welcome doctor! mujhe nahi laga tha aap aayengi lekin thanks for coming….

Shreya (smiled and handed him the bouquet) - Happy Birthday Abhijeet sir!

Abhijeet (smiled) - thank you doctor! aaiye andar aaiye…Daya Kab se aapka wait kar raha hai….

She went with Abhijeet…Daya was seating on a corner on his wheelchair….his face glowed like a bulb seeing Shreya…she was looking very beautiful in Pink colour gown.…Shreya went close to him

Shreya (smiled) - Hello Daya!

Daya (happily) - mujhe pura yakin tha Shreya ki aap jarur aayengi…thanks for coming!

Shreya just smiled….Daya handed her a gift box

Shreya (confused) - ye kya hai Daya?

Daya (a bit upset) - bass sorry kehne ka ek tarika hai…I am really sorry Shreya uss time mene aapke saath itna bura bartav kiya tha.…jab baat meri duty ki aati hai to mai apne aap par kaboo kho deta hu…vo bahut hi khatarnak criminal tha aur kahi logo ki jaan daaon par thi isliye mujhe gussa aa gaya aur mene aapko itna bura bhala keh diya….Please mujhe maaf kar dijiye!

Shreya (smiled) - it's okay Daya! main uss baat ko to kabka bhul gai! aur iss gift ki koi jarurat nahi hai (she returned the gift to him)

Daya (again placing the gift box on her hand) - please rakh lijiye...mujhe acha lagega!

Shreya smiled and nodded her head….

Daya (forwarding his hand towards her) - Friends?

Shreya thought for a moment and then shake hand with him with a smile on her face!

Abhijeet saw this from a distance and smiled….after party got over Abhijeet took Shreya in a corner to talk something….

Shreya (confused) - kya baat hai sir? aap mujhe yaha kyu lekar aaye hai?

Abhijeet - Shreya aapne aaj tak Daya ki bahut help ki hai ek aakhri help aur kar dijiye!

Shreya (confused) - mai kuch samjhi nahi sir?

Abhijeet - maine Daya ki physiotherapy ke baare mai London ke ek doctor se baat ki…unhone Daya ki case history aur medical condition study karne ke baad kaha ki Daya thik ho sakta hai…

Shreya (happily) - ye to bahut achi khabar hai sir!

Abhijeet (worriedly) - haaan lekin ek problem hai!

Shreya (confused) - vo kya sir?

Abhijeet - Daya apni physiotherapy karane ke liye maan hi nahi raha hai….ussko lagta hai ye sab fizool aur paiso ki barbadi hai…Inn sab se kuch nahi hoga ussne to maan hi liya hai ki vo kabhi thik nahi ho sakta! (holding her hands) sirf aap hi Daya ko treatment ke liye raazi kar sakti hai…please doctor aap usse baat kijiye na vo aapki baat nahi taalega!

Shreya (understanding) - aap bilkul chinta mat kijiye sir….mai Daya se baat karti hu!

And she went inside Daya's room….

Shreya - Daya! Ye mai kya sun rahi hu? aap apna treatment karwane se mana kyu kar rahe hai?

Daya (looking at her) - matlab Abhijeet ne aapko bhi patti padha di….Shreya mujhe nahi lagta ki mai kabhi thik ho paaunga to bekaar mai physiotherapy par paise waste Karne ka kya faaida!

Shreya (trying to convince) - aur aapko kisne haq diya pehle se ye decide karne ka ki aap thik nahi ho sakte! Doctor ne kaha hai ki aap thik ho jaayenge to fir kyu zidd kar rahe hai!

Daya - aap samajh nahi rahi hai Shreya!

Shreya - mai sab samajh rahi hu! Daya har baar jo aap sochte hai vahi sahi ho aisa jaruri to nahi….aap mujhe apni dost maante hai na to ek doctor na sahi ek dost ki baat to maan hi sakte hai aap?

Abhijeet (entering in the room) - Shreya bilkul thik bol rahi hai Daya! Please maan jaao!

Daya was silent for sometime! He thought something…

Daya - thik hai….mai apna treatment karwaunga…Lekin ek shart par!

Abhijeet - kaisi shart?

Daya - agar doctor Shreya bhi mere saath London chalegi to hi mai vaha jaaunga….varna nahi!

Abhijeet and Shreya both were shocked to hear this!

Daya (in mind) - mujhe pata hai Shreya kabhi london aane ke liye taiyar nahi hongi…. (he smirk)

Abhijeet (shocked) - ye kaisi shart hai Daya?

Shreya (loudly) - thik hai! mai aapke saath London chalungi…

Daya and Abhijeet both were shocked to hear this…they looked at Shreya in amazement…

Shreya - kya hua Daya! aap yahi chahte the na to mai taiyar hu….aur ab aapke paas bhi humari baat manne ke alawa koi choice nahi hai!

Daya didn't expected this from her but now he was stuck so unwillingly he agreed…..

A/N - will London bring them closer?


	7. Chapter 7

Daya and Shreya went to London together…today was Daya's first appointment with the doctor…Shreya was helping him wearing the jacket because it was very cold outside….

Daya - Shreya mai bol raha hu koi faayda nahi hai inn sab ka…mai ab aise hi rehne wala hu jindagi bhar!

Shreya (irritated) - shhhh! Chup karke baithiye….aapki innhi harkato ki vajah se gussa aata hai mujje aap par….humesha jo aap socho vahi sach ho aisa jaruri nahi hai!

Daya (trying to explain) - lekin?

Shreya (cuts her) - bola na chup karke baithiye….mai shawl leke aati hu…. (she went close to cupboard and took out a shawl)

Daya - mai fir se keh raha hu Shreya! Koi faayda nahi hai…hum vaapas India chalte hai!

Shreya (placing the shawl on his shoulder) - ab aap agar ek shabd bhi aur bole to humari dosti khatam!

Daya - aree yaar tum?

Shreya angrily glared him so he unwillingly keeps his mouth shut and bows his head down…after sometime they left for the hospital….Shreya met the doctor and explained him about his medical condition….

Doctor - don't worry miss Shreya! I understood everything…I think I should meet the patient now!

Shreya (smiling) - ya sure doctor! He is waiting outside…just 2 minutes (she went outside and took Daya inside doctor's cabin)

Doctor (smiling) - Hello Mr. Daya! How are you?

Daya (slow voice) - ab tak to thik tha ab aage bhagwan hi maalik hai! (he received a deadly glance from Shreya and smiled looking at doctor) I am fine doctor….

Shreya and some nurses helped Daya getting up….they made him sit on the bed and doctor started checking him….

Doctor (moving his legs) - are you feeling any pain?

Daya - no doctor! I am not feeling anything…..

Doctor moved his legs many times….but he didn't feel any pain….they were just dead…Doctor went close to Shreya!

Doctor - we will start the physiotherapy from tomorrow!

Shreya (concerned) - doctor! Are you sure this physiotherapy will work? I mean will he ever be able to walk?

Doctor (assuring) - we will try our best miss Shreya!

Shreya (weak smile) - okay! Thank you doctor….

And saying this she went close to Daya!

Daya (irritated) - ab chale? dum ghut raha hai mera yaha par!

He was looking very cute while saying this….Shreya smiled looking at his innocent look and then nodded her head in yes...she started moving his wheel chair and they left the hospital…

Some days passed Daya's physiotherapy has started….doctor advised Shreya to help him walk so he can get well soon….

One Night Shreya was helping Daya walking on his feet…she placed one hand of Daya on her shoulder and kept her hand on his waist and make him stand…but he was stronger then her she couldn't balance his weight and they both fell down on the bed together….Daya was above her….they both looked at each other and started laughing….

Daya (laughing) - hahhhaha! Shreya mene tumhe pehle hi bola tha mera vajan tum utha nahi paaogi! Dekha ho gaya na kaand!

Shreya (laughing) - hahhhahha! mujhe kya pata tha ki aap itne bhaari ho….ab uthiye yaha se meri kamar tod di!

Daya tried to stood up but his legs didn't supported his weight so he fell again on her….they both looked at each other and lost….Shreya was first to break the eyelock!

Shreya (nervous smile) - mai help karti hu! (she push him lightly to her side and stood up)

Daya - ek kaam karo abbi tum rehne do….mai so jaata hu! Bahut nind aa rahi hai!

Shreya (nodded her head) - thik hai! mai lights off kar deti hu…. (she switched off the lights and lay on her bed which was placed just beside Daya's bed)

Daya (smiling) - Good Night Shreya!

Shreya (smiling) - Good Night!

Shreya was the first to woke up the next day….when she opened her eyes she was shocked to see her position….she was sleeping on the corner of her bed holding Daya's hand….she immediately tried to freed her hand but Daya tighten the grip on her hand….he was sleeping very peacefully and was looking very cute….Shreya didn't wanted to disturb his sleep so she decided not to move her hand…she sat on the bed her hand was still in Daya's hand...she again slept in that position…Daya woke up and saw he was holding Shreya's hand tightly…he realised that he is holding her hand since last night…he felt embarrassed and immediately freed her hand…Shreya's sleep got disturbed….

Shreya (smiling) - aap uth gaye?

Daya (embarrassed) - I am sorry Shreya…mai nind mai kab bed ke corner par aa gaya aur tumhara haath pakad liya mujhe pata hi nahi chala! I am sorry…

Shreya (nervous smile) - it's okay Daya….mai Ramu kaka ko bula leti hu vo aapko taiyar hone mai help kar denge….. (and she went towards Ramu Kaka's room)

A/N - kitne kam reviews aa rahe hai iss story par…man hi nahi kar raha hai update karne ka!  
I am updating this one only for Samshreya8 (khusi) Please guys review!


	8. Chapter 8

months passed since Daya's physiotherapy has started he is becoming better and better with each passing day but Shreya was desperately waiting for the day when Daya will finally walk on his own feets that too without anyone's help…Shreya was outside the treatment room Daya's physiotherapy was going on…..hours passed and finally one nurse came out moving Daya's wheelchair….Shreya smiled looking at Daya….

Shreya (looking at him) - chale?

Daya (happy tears) - Haaan… (he step his one feet on the floor his feet was trembling…..he puts his hands on the wheelchair corner in order to take support….finally with some difficulties he stood up and started moving towards Shreya taking tiny steps)

Shreya was shocked to see him finally walking though not properly but he was walking…..Shreya's hands were on her mouth in surprise….her eyes filled with happy tears…..Daya was moving towards her suddenly he got disbalanced and was about to fall but Shreya ran towards him and holded him from his shoulder stopped him from falling….Daya looked up at Shreya and smiled…..Shreya didn't know how to react her happiness was on its peak….she made Daya stand properly and holded him from his shoulder her hands were running on his shoulder…..

Shreya (happy tears) - Daya! Aap…..aap thik ho gaye?

Daya (happy tears) - haan! Ye Sab tumhari mehnat ka result hai Shreya….mene to umeed hi chod di thi lekin tumne apni umeed bana ke rakhi….aaj tumhari vajah se mujhe ek nayi jindagi mili hai Shreya….mai tumhara ye ahsaan jindagi bhar nahi bhulunga.…

He folded his hands but Shreya holded them….she wrapped her hands around his shoulder and hugged him….

Shreya (happy tears) - mai bata nahi sakti mujhe kitni khusi ho rahi hai aapko fir se apne pairo par chalta hua dekhkar….

He broke the hug and holded her hands…

Daya (looking into her eyes) - ye nayi jindagi tumne hi mujhe di hai Shreya….mere paas shabd nahi hai tumne shukriya karne ke liye….Thank you so much….

Shreya (keeping her hand on his hand) - dosti mai no sorry and no thank you….yaad hai na?

Daya just smiled…..

Shreya (happily) - ab chaliye aap thik ho gaye hai to mujhe bhi to kuch faayda hona chahiye…..ab kal se aap mujhe pura london ghumayenge….aur koi bahana nahi chalega (pointing her finger towards him)

Daya (smiling) - haaan meri Maa ghuma dunga…..abhi hotel chale! Mujhe aur yaha nahi rukna…

Shreya smiled and they both went towards their hotel…..

 **Next Day** -

They were roaming around London's streets happily…..meanwhile Daya spotted a shop in nearby corner and thought to buy a gift for Shreya…..

Daya - Shreya tum yahi ruko….mai abhi aata hu!

Shreya (confused) - aap kaha jaa rahe hai?

Daya - Aree baba ruko to sahi...mai abhi aata hu…

Shreya unwillingly agreed and Daya left from there….after 15minutes he returned holding a box in his hand…he went close to Shreya and kept the box on her hands..…

Shreya (confused) - ye kya hai Daya?

Daya (smiling) - tum khud khol kar dekh lo….

Shreya opened the box…there was a beautiful pendant inside….

Shreya (looking at him) - Daya ye?

Daya - bass ek chota sa thank you token hai….please mana mat karna!

Shreya (smiling) - acha! To ab laaye hai to pehna bhi dijiye (while forwarding the box to him)

Daya happily picked the pendant and Shreya turned her back to his side…..he slides her hairs from the back….she felt a sensation in her body with his touch…..she closed her eyes….he tied the pendant on her neck…and make her face him she was still closing her eyes….

Daya (confused) - kya hua Shreya? Tumne aankhe kyu band kar rakhi hai?

Shreya realised what she was doing she opened her eyes with a jerk and looked into his eyes….she just lost for a moment…..Daya tap on her shoulder and she came out of her trance….

Daya - kya hua Shreya? Kaha kho gai?

Shreya (nervous smile) - kahi nahi….chalo chalte hai!

They started walking Shreya touched her pendant and then looked at Daya he was busy in watching the buildings….a smile appeared on her face…

after some days they decided to come back to India…..they boarded their flight….Shreya was on window seat and Daya's seat was just beside her.…they both were talking happily and slept after sometime…..as soon as plane reached Mumbai and announcement was made they woke up…..

They both were shocked to see their position…..Shreya's head was on Daya's shoulder and they both were holding each other's hands…..they looked at each other and just lost in each other's eyes..…they came out of their trance by air hostess voice..…they separated and started looking here and there in embarrassment…..

Daya (embarrassed) - I am sorry…..

Shreya (tucking her hairs,avoiding eye contact) -hum Mumbai pahuch gaye….hume ghar chalna chahiye….

Daya nodded and they step down of the plane….they bid bye to each other on the airport and started walking in opposite direction going towards the cab…..

Shreya (in mind) - ye mujhe kya ho raha hai? Daya ke saath jab hoti hu to ek ajeeb si khusi hoti hai…ye kaisi feeling hai aisa to mene kabhi kisi ke liye nahi feel kiya….

She turned back and looked at Daya he was already looking in her direction…..they both smiled and started moving their hands bidding bye to each other….

A/N - please review guys…..


	9. Chapter 9

Daya was completely fine now and has joined CID again…..Shreya and Daya were still in contact….Daya was in the Bureo lost in Shreya's thoughts…..he was seating on his desk resting his elbow on the table keeping his one hand on his chin smiling like an idiot…..only Pankaj and Purvi were present in the bureo and they both were very confused and were talking about Daya's weird behaviour….

Purvi (low voice) - ye Daya sir ko ho kya gaya hai? aise bina vajah kyu muskura rahe hai…..jab se ye London se thik hokar loute hai tab se ajeeb tarike se behave kar rahe hai…..

Pankaj - mujhe to lagta hai physiotherapy ka bahut bura asar pada hai Daya sir par….

Purvi (not sure) - mujhe to ye kuch aur hi lag raha hai….

"Kya khusar pusar ho rahi hai? " Abhijeet asked while entering in the bureo

Pankaj (scared) - kuch nahi sir….hum to case ke baare mai discuss kar rahe the….hai na Purvi?

Purvi (trying to cover) - haaan sir Pankaj sahi keh raha hai…..

Meanwhile Abhijeet saw Daya and was shocked to see him smiling without any reason….

Abhijeet (confused) - ye Daya itna muskura kyu raha hai?

Purvi - hum bhi kabse yahi soch rahe hai sir!

Abhijeet (biting his lips) - acha! Chalo dekhte hai….

Abhijeet went close to Daya's desk while Pankaj and Purvi followed him….Abhijeet called Daya's name but he didn't responded….Abhijeet waved his hand in front of his eyes but still he didn't respond….

Abhijeet (shaking him) - Daya!

Daya came out of his trance and stood up with a jerk….

Daya (smiling) - arre boss! Tum kab aaye?

Abhijeet - jab aap yaha khayalo mai khoye hue muskura rahe the….

Daya (stammering) - na…nahi to aisi to koi baat nahi hai boss! mai to bass case ke baare mai soch raha tha…..

Abhijeet- hmm bahut majedar case lag raha hai tabhi to tu itna muskura raha hai...ab jyada bahane mat bana…..chupchap bata kiske khayalo mai khoya hua tha?

Daya - Shre….. (he realised what he is about to say he bites his tongue)

Abhijeet (teasingly) - ohh to ab pata chali sahab ke muskarane ki vajah….

Pankaj (excited) - sir hume bhi bataiye na?

Purvi (happily) - haaan sir bataiye na?

Daya kept his finger on his lips indicating Abhijeet not to say anything….

Abhijeet (teasingly) - Aree Daya sab apne hi hai innse kya sharmana…..

meanwhile Daya's phone rang…his face glowed seeing the caller id….Abhijeet noticed it

Abhijeet (teasingly) - bhabhiji ka phone hai?

Daya (shyly) - kya yaar tum bhi….aisi koi baat nahi hai! Ek friend ka call hai mai attend karke aata hu (and he went outside the bureo to attend the call)

Purvi (suspicious) - Abhijeet sir ye bhabhiji kaun hai?

Abhijeet - chalo mere saath batata hu….

he started walking outside Purvi and Pankaj followed him.…Daya was so busy in talking to Shreya that he didn't realised they were hearing his talks standing behind….as soon as Daya cut the call and turned back Abhijeet,Purvi and Pankaj were standing crossing their hands around their chest having a serious expression on their faces….

Abhijeet (serious look) - propose kab kar rahe ho?

Daya (shocked) - kya?

Purvi (smiling) - sir aap propose nahi karoge to usse kaise pata chalega ki aap uss se pyaar karte ho?

Daya (trying to cover) - tum logo ko kuch galatfehmi hui hai mai Shreya se pyaar nahi karta….vo bass meri achi dost hai that's it!

Pankaj (teasingly) - ohhh to humari hone wali Bhabhiji ka naam Shreya hai…..

Daya (brushing his head, shy smile) - tum log bhi na! aisi koi baat nahi hai….

Abhijeet - acha to tu Shreya se pyaar nahi karta?

Daya (trying to hide) - nahi to….tum bhi na boss kuch bhi soch lete ho….

Abhijeet (teasingly) - chalo acha hai….Tarika ji bol rahi thi ki unnki koi saheli hai jo tumhe pasand karti hai….mai tarika ji ko bol deta hu ki uss se tumhari baat chalaye….tum to koi ladki dhundne se rahe apne liye ab mera bhi to kuch farz banta hai….

Daya (shocked) - kya bol rahe ho tum?

Abhijeet - abhi tumne hi to kaha tum Shreya se pyaar nahi karte….ab dekho tum pata nahi Kab apne liye ladki dhundoge isiliye mai abhi tarika ji ko phone kar raha hu (she removed his phone from the pocket and was about to dial Tarika's number but Daya stopped him)

Daya - Abhijeet nahi Tarika ko phone mat karo….

Abhijeet - lekin kyu?

Daya (shyly) - kyunki mai Shreya se pyaar karta hu ussi se shadi karna chahta hu…..

All of them were very happy to hear this…..

Abhijeet (happily) - ye hui na baat….shabash! Ab apne dil ki baat bhabhiji ko bhi jaldi se bata de….

Daya - acha ab mai jaata hu….Shreya mera wait kar rahi hai….aaj hum log movie ke liye jaa rahe hai (and without wasting any second he ran from there)

Daya reached the mall where Shreya and Amani were waiting for him…...Amani happily hugged Daya….

Daya (smiling) - chale?

Shreya (happily) - haaan chalo….kab se wait kar rahi hu mai aapka! Ranbir kapoor ki movie hai mai ek bhi scene miss nahi karna chahti….ab jaldi chaliye (she holded his hand and started walking)

Amani - bhua! humne tickets to liye hi nahi?

Shreya (hits her forehead slightly) - dimag se hi nikal gaya….mai abhi lekar aati hu…. (she turned to go but Daya stopped her holding her wrist)

Daya - mai jaata hu…

Shreya smiled and he went to buy the tickets….when he was going towards the ticket counter someone taps on his shoulder….he turned and was shocked to see one of his college friend Sakshi in front of him….

Daya (happily) - Sakshi tum?

Sakshi (complaining) - shukar hai mai tumhe yaad to hu….mujhe to laga tum bhul hi gaye mujhe….

Daya - nahi yaar aisi to koi baat nahi hai….you know na CID ka job hi aisa hai ki time hi nahi milta….

and they both were talking.…meanwhile Shreya looked in his direction she felt very bad seeing Daya happily talking to some other girl…

Sakshi - acha ab mai chalti hu….acha laga tumse milke….

Daya - mujhe bhi... (and they both casually hugged each other)

Shreya got very jealous when Daya hugged Sakshi….she was fuming in anger….Daya bought the tickets and went towards Shreya…..

Daya - chale?

Shreya didn't replied anything she angrily turned to other side crossing her hands around her chest….

Daya (confused) - are tumhe kya hua? gusse mai kyu lag rahi ho? (he looked at Amani….she signalled him to lean down…he leaned down and Amani explained him everything in low voice)

Daya (understanding) - ohh to isliye madam ka muhh chada hua hai…..Amani beta aapko kahi se jalne ki badboo nahi aa rahi hai?

Shreya (angrily) - mai kyu jalungi….aapko jis se baat karni hai usse baat kijiye….

Daya (explaining) - Shreya yar vo mere college ki dost thi….itne dino baad mile to bass aise hi casually baat kar rahe the….

Shreya didn't replied anything and started walking….Daya too started walking behind her

Daya (trying to explain) - Shreya baat to suno?

Shreya (still walking) - mujhe kuch nahi sunna….aap apni baate ussi ko sunaiye jiss se gale lag rahe the…

Daya - arre yaar khamka itna gussa ho rahi ho tum!

Shreya (angrily) - aap jaaiye yaha se mujhe aapse baat nahi karni….Amani bacha chalo ghar chalte hai…

Amani (holding Daya's hand) - nahi bhua mujhe Daya uncle ke saath hi rehna hai…..

Shreya (irritated) -fine! raho aap apne pyaare Daya uncle ke saath….mai ghar jaa rahi hu!

Daya (showing the tickets) - mai ab Inn tickets ka kya karu?

Shreya (fake smile) - aap inn tickets se usske saath movie dekhiye jiss se gale lag rahe the….mai jaa rahi hu (and she angrily went from there)

Daya (upset) - are yaar mamla bahut garam lag raha hai….ab kya Kare? (he looked at Amani again)

Amani - kaan idhar laaiye…..

Daya (shocked) - Kya?

Amani (irritated) - offo! mene kaha kaan idhar laaiye mere paas ek idea hai bhua ko manane ka….

Daya leaned down and Amani told him something in his ears….

Daya - nahi mujhse ye nahi hoga….

Amani - karna padega uncle….bhua ko manana hai na?

Daya (not sure) - are you sure ye idea kaam karega?

Amani (smiling) - 100%

Daya (happily) - to chalo fir (they both shared a hi-5 and went behind Shreya)

They went close to Shreya….Daya gave her a bouquet and she angrily throw it in the dustbin and started walking but stopped on hearing Daya's song….

 **Gustakhi maaf karde,** **Ab to insaaf karde,**

 **Apna dil saaf karde, Kehna to maan le,**

 **Ho Jaane bhi de Jo bhi hua jaane bhi de,**

 **Ho** **ho jaane bhi** **de** **Jo bhi hua jaane** **bhi** **de**

He was singing the song holding his ears making a cute innocent face that everyone could melt….Shreya turned her face to other side suppressing her smile..…

 **Ho jaane bhi de Jo bhi hua jaane bhi d** **e,**

 **Ho ho jaane bhi de Jo bhi hua jaane bhi de**

He went close to her and gave a small teddy bear to her she took the teddy bear but still she was angry…..Daya holded her from her shoulder and make her face him while singing the song…..he again holded his ears….

 **C'mon smile now**

 **C'mon smile now**

She suppressed her smile and again turned to go…..

 **Gussa tera jhootha, Jhoothi moothi berukhi hai,**

 **Jaanoon main** **to jaanoon, Teri** **na mein haan chhupi hai,**

He again went close to her and make her face him holding her wrist...

 **Gussa tera jhootha, Jhoothi moothi berukhi hai,**

 **Janoon main to jaanoon Teri na mein haan chhupi hai**

He freed her hand and ran towards Amani...

 **Aye sanam na kar sitam, Tujhko khuda ka wasta**

He and Amani both started dancing….everyone in the mall couldn't stop admiring him…he was looking very cute while doing this….Shreya too was watching them….Daya went close to her holding his ears

 **Aye gustakhi maaf karde,Ab** **to** **insaa** **f karde,**

 **Apna dil saaf karde, Kehna** **to** **maan** **le**

 **Ho jaane bhi de ,Jo bhi hua jaane bhi de**

 **Ho ho jaane bhi de** **Jo** **bhi hua jaane bhi de**

 **C'mon smile now,**

 **C'mon smile now**

He was looking very cute that her anger melted in seconds...…she smiled and removed his hands from his ears…

Shreya (happily) - mujhe nahi pata tha aap itna acha gaana gaa lete ho!

Daya (relief sigh) - thank god tumhara gussa to thanda hua…varna mujhe to laga tha aaj mai halaal ho hi jaaunga….

Shreya slightly hits on his shoulder…..

Amani (happily) - yeahh! Daya uncle mission successful (she shared a hi-5 with Daya)

Shreya (looking at Amani) - acha to ye sab aapka plan tha?

Daya - ab plan kiska bhi ho successful ho gaya na (he winked at her)

She nodded her head in disappointment…..and they went to watch the movie…..

A/N - I hope iss chapter ne aapko bore na kiya ho….ab sirf 3-4 chapters hi bache hai! Sorry for the late update par sach kahu to aap log review nahi karte ho isiliye likhne ka man nahi karta hai….but I don't want to leave my story incomplete so late hi sahi update to kar hi dungi….please review


	10. Chapter 10

Daya and Shreya were in a restaurant for dinner…as soon as they finished with the dinner Daya forwarded his hand towards her and asked for a dance with him…..she happily kept her hand on his hand and went on the dance floor…they were happily dancing

Daya (murmuring in her ears) - I love you!

Shreya was shocked to hear this sudden confession…her eyes wide open and she immediately separated from him….she looked at Daya with questioning eyes….Daya smiled and bent down on his knees holding her one hand…he removed a ring from his pocket and forwarded towards her…

Daya (nervously) - Shreya! I Love You…..Will You Please Marry Me?

Shreya was shocked to hear his proposal…..her hands were on her mouth….she was not sure if it was a dream or reality….she pinched herself on her shoulder and realised it was not a dream. ….

Shreya (happily) - OMG! matlab ye sapna nahi hai…...

Daya (smiling) - nahi! Will You Please Marry Me Miss Shreya Chedda?

Shreya (happy tears) - Yesssss!

Daya happily slipped the ring in her finger….he got up and hugged her….

Shreya (while hugging) - I Love You Daya! I Love You

Daya lifted her up in the hug and started taking round circles happily…Suddenly he falls down from the bed hugging a pillow…..he opened his eyes with a jerk and realised it was just a dream….meanwhile he heard the sound of alarm he nodded his head in disappointment and off the alarm…..

Daya (brushing his head) - fir se vahi sapna! Kya hoga tera Daya!

"Kab tak sapno mai hi usse propose karte rahoge"? Abhijeet said while entering in the room

Daya (surprised) - Aree Boss tum yaha? Itni subah subah?

Abhijeet - socha aaj saath mai bureo jaayenge isliye aa gaya…..acha tu ye bata ki tu Shreya ko propose kab kar raha hai?

Daya (not sure) - pata nahi yaar bahut darr lag raha hai agar ussne naa bol diya to?

Abhijeet (trying to convince) - Aree bhai Jab tak propose nahi karega kaise pata chalega ki usske mann mai kya hai? Kahi aisa na ho tum usse sapno mai hi propose karte reh jaao aur hakikat mai tumhari laila ko koi aur hi majnu le jaaye (teasingly)

Daya angrily throw a pillow on him….

Daya (irritated) - kya yaar tu mera dost hai ki dusman? Kyu panauti laga raha hai?

Abhijeet (assuring) - dost hu isliye keh raha hu ab aur der mat kar bata de usse ki tu uss se pyaar karta hai…..

Daya (shyly) - tum thik kehte ho…..mai aaj hi usse bata dunga ki mai uss se kitna pyaar karta hu….

 **In evening** -

Daya and Shreya went to the orphanage to meet the children and too distribute some gifts and toys to them…..Shreya brought food for them also and she was feeding the childrens with her own hands one by one….she reached to the last children and was just done feeding him a bite when Daya too stand in the queue.…Shreya looked at him with questioning eyes….

Daya(with tears)- mai bhi to anaath hu mujje nahi khilaogi?

Shreya's eyes filled with tears hearing that she nodded her head and feed him a bite….…

Daya blindfolded Shreya's eyes with his hands and took her to the orphanage playground…..as soon as they reached there Daya removed his hands from her eyes….Shreya was shocked to see the scenario….the children's of orphanage were standing in a queue each of them were holding a letter in their hands…...All of them together show the letter **"Will You Marry Me?"** Shreya read….

Shreya was shocked to read the sentence her eyes got wide open in shock…..she looked in Daya's direction….Daya came close to her and holded her hands…..he bent down on his knees holding her hands though he didn't had any ring in his hand that time…..

Daya (holding her hands) - Shreya! Tum meri jindagi mai tab aayi jab mai apna sab kuch kho chuka tha….mere paas kuch bhi nahi tha! naa jeene ki chaah thi na hi koi maksad, apni jindagi se haar gaya tha mai….khatam kar dena chahta tha mai apni jindagi ko ya tak ki apne pairo par khada tak nahi ho sakta tha mai.…maine to umeed hi chod di thi lekin fir tum aayi meri jindagi mai umeed ki ek nayi kiran lekar….tumne mujhe jeene ka naya maksad diya ya sach kahu to jindagi jeena sikhaya hai tumne mujhe…..log aksar apne dil ki baat kisi achi romantic jagah par kehte hai….lekin tum jaanti ho mene tumse apne dil ki baat kehne ke liye iss orphanage ko kyu chuna? Kyunki yahi vo jagah hai jaha mujhe tumne mere life ka sabse important lesson sikhaya tha….yahi vo jagah hai jaha se humari kahani shuru hui thi….tum meri jindagi ke sabse mushkil vaqt mai meri himmat banke humesha mere saath khadi rahi…..mai to apna sab kuch kho chuka tha lekin tumhari vajah se mujhe apna sab kuch vaapas mil gaya…..jaise mere uss mushkil vaqt mai tumne mera saath diya,ussi tarah jindagi bhar mera saath dogi? mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu Shreya! I Really Love You….  
Mai tumhare saath apni khusiya apna dukh apni puri jindagi baanthna chahta hu….kya tum jindagi ke iss safar mai meri humsafar banogi? Kya tum mujhse shadi karogi? Will You Please Marry Me?

Shreya was freezed at her place she didn't know how to react…..she was very shocked at his sudden confession and proposal…..she was standing like if someone has hypnotized her….all the children's clapped for them and due to the noise Shreya came out of her trance….She freed her hands and turned to others side..…Daya was confused at her act

Daya (worriedly) - kya hua Shreya?

Shreya (not sure) - Daya I don't know! aapne aaj achanak se itna sab kuch keh diya….mujje samajh mai nahi aa raha hai mai kya kahu! (she looked at him) please mujje galat mat samajhna lekin mujhe sochne ke liye thoda sa time chahiye please! I am sorry….

Daya (understanding) - it's okay Shreya! I can understand….mene ye sab kuch itni jaldbaazi mai bol diya….tumhe jitna time chahiye tum utna time lo aur soch samajh ke fir jawab do…mujhe koi jaldi nahi hai! Lekin ek baat jarur kahunga agar tumhari naa bhi ho na to koi bhi guilt mat rakhna apne mann mai….mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu aur tumhari khusi se badhkar kuch nahi hai mere liye…..I Love You and mai tumhare liye jindagi bhar intzaar karne ke liye taiyar hu…please you take your time (he touched her face lovingly)

After spending some time in the orphanage they went to their respective house…..Shreya was not able to sleep she was continuously thinking about Daya's proposal….she was not sure what to do…..while Daya was getting restless thinking what will be Shreya's decision...


	11. Chapter 11

Some days passed like this Shreya was not sure whether she loves Daya or not….her parents returned from their USA trip and her whole family was gathered in the hall having a good time with each other….

ShreyaF - Shreya beta hum soch rahe the ki hum tumhare liye ladke dekhna shuru kar de….ab to shadi ki umar bhi ho gai hai…..

Shreya (shocked) - papa ye aap kya bol rahe hai?

Amani (excited) - daadu bhua ki shadi hogi? Yeahhhh Amani bahut nachegi bhua ki shadi mai….please bhua karo na shadi mujhe nachna hai!

Shreya's Brother - baat to papa bilkul thik keh rahe hai ab koi bahana nahi chalega…ab to tumhari shadi karwa kar rahenge hum…..

And the discussion goes on nonstop…..Shreya thought something

Shreya (loudly) - mai kisi se shadi nahi kar sakti!

ShreyaF (confused) - Lekin kyu?

Shreya (closing her eyes) - kyunki mai kisi aur se pyaar karti hu!

Her family was shocked to hear this!

ShreyaM - kaun hai vo?

Shreya - Dayanand Shetty! Vo ek CID officer hai….hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hai…..

Amani (excited) - sachi bhua? matlab aapki aur Daya uncle ki shadi hogi…..yeahhh (she happily hugged Shreya)

ShreyaF - ye Daya to vahi hai na jissne humari Amani ki jaan bachai thi?

Shreya nodded her head in yes…..

ShreyaF - fir to hume iss rishte se koi aitraaz nahi hai.…hum sab taiyar hai!

Shreya was shocked to hear this….she said Daya's name just to get rid of the marriage but now she is stuck…Shreya's mother happily hugged her…she went to her room and started thinking about Daya!

Shreya (in mind) - ye kaise ho sakta hai? mai Daya se kaise pyaar kar sakti hu…. (she touched the pendant which Daya gifted her)

She closed her eyes…..all the good times she spent with Daya started flashing in front of her eyes…..a smile appeared on her face..…yes she has fallen in love with this guy...

1 **month later** -

It was Abhirika and Dareya's marriage today...…with all the rituals and elders blessings both the couple got married…..

Abhijeet (teasingly) - chalo finally humare Daya ko Shreya mil gai varna ye to jindagi bhar kunwara reh jaata!

Daya angrily glared him while others were laughing….

Abhijeet - tumhe pata hai Shreya ye Daya ladki ko dekh ke aise gaayab ho jaata tha jaise gadhe ke sar se singh….bhagwan ka shukar hai tum aa gai isski jindagi mai ab tumhi sambhalo isse!

Shreya (smiling) - don't worry sir mai Daya ka pura khayal rakhungi.…after all mere patidev hai ye innki seva karna to mera farz banta hai!

Abhijeet - ohhhooo kya baat hai!

Tarika (happily) - mai bahut khush hu aaj….

Abhijeet (happily) - aree aisi bhi kya baat hai Tarika Ji khush to hum bhi hai!

And they were talking and pulling each other's legs….

 **In Night** -

Shreya was seating on the bed wearing a big ghunghat...…Daya went towards her and sat beside her…..he removed her ghungat she was looking down in shyness…Daya lifted her face up holding her chin

Daya (smiling) - bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho!

Shreya smiled shyly hearing his comment….

Daya (holding her hands) - Shreya ek baat batao! Tumhe kab ahsaas hua ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho?

Shreya (leaning towards his lips) - bata du?

Daya (lost) - haan!

Shreya(teasingly)- kyu batau? (she pushed him on the bed and ran towards the window)

Daya too went behind her and hugged her from back resting his chin on her shoulder…..

Shreya (touching his face) - I Love You Daya!

Daya smiled and make her face him.…he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer….Daya leaned towards her in order to kiss her she closed her eyes her hands were wrapped around his neck….her heartbeat was increasing finally their lips met and they kissed…..after sometime they broke the kiss…..Daya lifted her up in his arms in bridal style and put her gentally on the bed…..he kissed on her forehead and then switched off the light…

4 **years later** -

Daya was making the breakfast for Shreya…suddenly he heard a scream of Shreya and ran outside…..

Shreya (pointing finger to her pregnant belly) - bass bahut ho chuka…ab ye football khelna band karo mumma ko pain ho raha hai!

Daya started laughing seeing the scenario.…

Shreya (complaining) - dekhiye na Daya aapki ye shaitan to football Khele jaa rahi hai! Ahhhh (she touched her belly)

Daya (worriedly) - kya hua?

Shreya (irritated) - fir se laat maari!

Daya smiled and sat beside her….he wrapped his hand around her shoulder and hugged her.…...

Shreya - Daya mai Thak gai hu aaram kar kar ke! ek aap ho ki mujhe kuch karne nahi dete aur ek ye hai jo pura din mere pait mai football khelti rehti hai!

Daya (touching her belly) - Rukmini aisa nahi karte bacha! Mumma ko pareshan nahi karte…

Shreya (In disbelief) - seriously Daya? Rukmini naam rakhoge aap humari beti ka…..

Daya (teasingly) - haaan mene to soch ke rakha hai humari 4betiya hogi….Rukmini,Saavitri,Seeta aur ek Geeta!

Shreya (irritated) - bilkul bhi nahi mai aapko mere bacho ke naam bigadane nahi dungi!

Daya (innocent face) - aree itne pyaare naam to hai!

Suddenly Shreya's facial expressions started changing...…she touched her belly

Shreya - Daya! Bahut dard ho raha hai..….Ahhhhh (she holded Daya's arm tightly)

Daya (worriedly) - shayad labour pain shuru ho gaya hai..…hume hospital jaana hoga (saying this he lifted her up in his arms and rushed her to the hospital)

Shreya gave birth to twins one boy and one girl…..they both were very happy at the moment…Shreya got discharged from the hospital after some days….Daya and Shreya were in their room

Daya was holding his baby girl and Shreya was holding her baby boy….they were arguing over their name….

Daya (stubbornly) - meri beti ka naam to mai rukmini hi rakhunga tumhe tumhare bete ka jo naam rakhna hai rakho!

Shreya (irritated) - aapko jo karna hai karo bass mujhse baat mat karo….. (she turned to other side holding her baby boy in her arms)

Daya went close to her….

Daya (murmuring in her ears) - Samaira and Atharva

Hearing this Shreya looked at him.…

Shreya (happily) - bahut ache naam hai….hum yahi naam rakhenge!

Daya(teasingly)- haaan lekin mai to apni beti ko rukmini hi bulauga!

Shreya angrily glared him….he giggled and pulled her cheeks

Daya (happily) - kitni cute lagti ho aise gusse mai Rukmini ki mummy!

Shreya gave him "I Will Kill You Look"

Daya - acha baba sorry! ab muskura bhi do!

Shreya smiled….they put their baby's on the bed and started admiring their sleeping beauties hugging each other….

Shreya (smiling) - kitne pyaare lag rahe hai na dono sote hue?

Daya (kissing her head) - bilkul tumhari tarah….meri Sleeping Beauty (he pulled her nose)

Shreya (happily) - I Love You Daya! Thanks for making my life so beautiful.

Daya - I Love You too! (he kissed on her forehead)

And they lived happily ever after with their babies "Atharva and Samaira"

 ***The End***

A/N - thanks for all the love and support to this story…..ye last chapter hai iss par to review kar hi Dena atleast! bye take care


End file.
